


No Strings Attached

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood!Kink, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Summary: No plot, just smut.





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t write many non-reader insert fics and this is my first time writing Sam x Ruby. I hope it’s okay. Also, this was written for @spnkinkbingo.

Warnings: Language, smut, blood!kink, slight hair pulling!kink

Fic:

Sam had something with Ruby that he’d never had with anyone else, a relationship with no strings attached. He didn’t feel anything for her, and in return she felt nothing for him. Ruby was his distraction and Sam was her plaything. It worked well that way, especially at times like this, when all Sam needed was the feeling of a warm body beneath him and the taste of demon’s blood on his tongue.

That’s exactly what he has now. Ruby is caged beneath him, watching with darkened eyes as he drinks the blood flowing from a cut in her upper arm. “You like that, don’t you, Sammy?” she asks teasingly, running her free hand through his hair. Sam doesn’t answer, unwilling to give her what he knows she wants to hear. “I asked you a question, Sam,” Ruby presses, pulling his hair hard enough that his head tips back.

Sam groans at the pleasurable pain and glares at her, knowing he should feel guilty. He knew what he was doing and he knew what Dean would think about it; but that didn’t matter now because Dean wasn’t here. Instead of answering the question, Sam crashes his lips against Ruby’s. Her hand fists into Sam’s hair and pulls hard. Ruby’s tongue swipes across Sam’s bottom lip, lapping up a drop of her own blood.

Hooking a leg around Sam’s waist, Ruby flips Sam onto his back and moves to straddle his lap. Sam was already rock hard and Ruby smirks as she settles herself above him nestling Sam’s cock into her dripping folds. Ruby rocks her hips slowly, slicking his length with her wetness. Sam’s Adam’s apple bobs as he looks up at her, drinking her in. His hands grasp her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he tries to guide her. Ruby, however, has other plans.

She teases him relentlessly, loving the sinful groans she pulls from his lips. Running her hands up his abdomen and chest, she leans down over him, her hair falling forward over her shoulder. “I love when you get like this,” she mutters between placing kisses along his jaw, “So needy.”

“Stop teasing,” Sam groans, hands gripping her tighter.

“You know you love it,” Ruby replies, wiggling her hips and grinding herself against him.

“Fuck,” Sam groans, head tipping back against the pillow as his hips buck up from the bed. Ruby hums in approval, need building within her.

She places her hands against Sam’s chest for support as she sits up above him. Reaching between them, she takes hold of his length, stroking him a few times before lining him up with her entrance. “Sam,” she moans as she sinks down onto him, her walls stretching to accommodate his size. 

Sam’s eyes shut tight, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he groans loudly. He lifts his hips to meet Ruby, pushing deep inside her. She hums his name as she swivels her hips, giving them both what they needed.

“Ruby,” Sam grunts. He opens his eyes, drinking her in as she begins to ride him. She sits up straighter, running one hand through her hair and squeezing her breast with the other. Sam’s eyes glance down, becoming glued to the spot where he disappears inside her over and over again. “Fuck,” Sam grunts. He bites his bottom lip as he watches the way Ruby takes him, his cock glistening with her slick.

Sam’s fingers dig deeper into the skin if her hips as her walls begin to tighten around him. “That’s it, Sam,” Ruby praises as Sam twitches hard, throbbing against her walls. Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to cum and he knew Ruby did too.

Holding her hips still, Sam thrusts up into her again and again, angling himself in just the right way to drag along her g-spot with each thrust. Ruby reaches forward, holding onto the headboard for support as Sam pounds into her. They were both nearing their ends and it was only a matter of time before …

“Sam!” Ruby cries out as the pressure that had built within her finally releases. Her body shudders as her walls convulse around Sam’s cock. Pleasure courses through her as she comes undone. Sam groans when Ruby’s eyes flash black and continues to thrust into her, prolonging her high as he chases his own.

“Ruby,” Sam grunts, delivering one last, rough thrust, “Fuck, Ruby!” Sam shouts her name as his cock pulses, spilling rope after rope of cum inside her. He pulls her down onto him, burying himself as deep as he can within her as pleasure courses through him. Ruby places a hand against Sam’s chest, his muscles tensing and relaxing beneath her palm.

“Damn, Winchester,” she laughs breathlessly as she works both herself and Sam through their highs. Leaning down, she kisses him roughly one last time before moving from his lap and getting out of bed. Sam doesn’t stop her, knowing he’d see her again sooner or later. Instead, he relaxes back against the bed watching Ruby dress before snapping her fingers and disappearing.


End file.
